helenefrancoisefandomcom-20200214-history
Personality
SECRETS Of Personality HÉLÈNE IS IDEALIST * BY THE MEDIA: Hélène Françoise was born on April 5'04'1992, in the mining town of Ouro Preto'Brazil and is an actress, model, singer, songwriter, poet and humanitarian. Hélène began her career as a child, she is named one of the most beautiful and sexy women in the world, for their admirable beauty and a husky voice amazing. It is considered a new generation of Angelina Jolie, but as good a Brazilian girl has a sculptural body to die for, which is the delight of fans worldwide. (Hélène Françoise nasceu em abril 5'04'1992, na cidade mineira de Ouro Preto'Brazil e é uma atriz, modelo, cantora, compositora, poeta e humanitária. Hélène começou sua carreira desde pequena, ela é nomeada como uma das mulheres mais bonitas e sexy do mundo, por sua beleza admirável e uma voz rouca íncrivel. Ela é considerada a Angelina Jolie da nova geração, porém como boa brasileira a moça tem um corpo escultural de dar inveja, o que faz o deleite dos fãs do mundo inteiro). * Your Personality: Mrs of a strong personality and remarkable "la dominatrix". Hélène always Been labeled a rebel even unfairly, this fame was in the teens fetishs world where the "black the dark" she left enchanted. Passionate, his fame is of devouring, the femme fatale, but she denies. Relationships: Without mincing words, sincerity is one of the hallmarks of the actress: " Never was lock tongues, when young girl learned that who silence is consent, I open my mouth and my mind without fear of judging of the society..." Fully open mind she says "I always wanted to be the man of the relationship, but not in the sense of playing a male, but in order to make things happen." Indeed Hélène always assumed. She collects athames and knives of various sizes and origins, and says that the world gothic leaves she excited... His humanitarian side is always present in their daily actions, she assumed to be soft-hearted but true, and makes clear: "I will never corrupted by fame, that ever wanted was to help the world and people become more aware through art, accept the media system is utterly foolish and useless because it is against this ideology, is to bow before an industry that seeks only its profit, and this goes against the rules of that which is true to his art that is alert submission , teach, discuss or add. de uma personalidade forte e marcante a la dominatrix, Hélène sempre foi taxada de rebelde mesmo que injustamente, pois essa fama ficou na adolescencia onde o mundo fetichistas black no white a encantou. Apaixonada, a fama é de devoradora, de mulher fatal, porém ela nega. Relacionamentos: Sem papas na língua, a sinceridade é uma das marcas registradas da atriz: "Nunca estive trava línguas, ainda menina aprendi que aquele que cala consente, eu abro a minha boca e minha mente sem medo do julgamento alheio..." Totalmente cabeça aberta ela declara "Sempre quis ser o homem da relação, porém não no sentido de fazer o papel de macho, mas no sentido de fazer as coisas acontecerem." De fato Hèlène sempre se assumiu. Ela coleciona athames e facas de vários tamanhos e procedências e diz que o mundo gótico a excita... Seu lado humanítário está sempre presente em suas ações cotidianas, ela assume ser de coração mole porém verdadeiro e deixa bem claro: "Jamais vou me corromper pela fama, o que sempre quis foi ajudar o mundo e as pessoas a se tornarem mais conscientes através da arte, aceitar o sistema da mídia é totalmente tolo e inútil porque vai contra essa ideologia, é me curvar diante de uma indústria que visa apenas o seu lucro, e isso vai contra as regras daquele que faz a arte para sua verdadeira finalização que é alertar, ensinar, discutir ou seja acrescentar. Secrets beyond of face, revealed by he: Hélène Françoise: people this category are altruistic, compassionate, who love to work for social causes. Are well resolved in their relationships and give much importance to sex.